


Ein mutiger Schritt

by Tarry1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarry1990/pseuds/Tarry1990





	Ein mutiger Schritt

Es war der Abend des 31. Oktobers und alle Schüler der 7. Klassen bereiteten sich auf den alljährlichen Halloweenball vor.  
Ron und Hermione warteten schon ungeduldig auf ihren besten Freund, der immer noch vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer stand und gedankenverloren hinein starrte.  
„Jetzt komm doch endlich mal, Harry! Die anderen wollen auch los!“ beschwerte sich der rothaarige Junge. „Geht doch schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach…“ murmelte der-Junge-der-lebt. „Wenn du meinst. Aber beeil dich, ja?“ meinte Hermione. „Mach ich.“ antwortete Harry.  
'Warum muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt kalte Füße bekommen!? Die anderen werden schon nicht ausrasten!' dachte Harry und fuhr sich nervös mit der rechten Hand durch das Haar und machte sich dann auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle.  
Als er die Treppe gerade hinter sich gelassen hatte, hörte er eine sanfte Stimme hinter sich: „Da bist du ja endlich...“ Und er spürte, wie sich zwei Hände um seine Hüfte legten. Er seufzte und lehnte sich an die Brust des anderen. „Ja… Ich musste mich etwas beeilen, aber jetzt bin ich ja hier.“ Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich langsam um und sah in jene dunkelbraune Augen, die ihn schon so lange faszinierten. Blaise lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Und, bist du bereit, die anderen mit unserer Anwesenheit zu beehren?“ „Ja, das bin ich. Lass uns gehen.“ Und so fasste Harry seinen Freund an der Hand und zog ihn zu der Flügeltür, die in die Große Halle führte.  
Was immer auch geschehen würde, die beiden würden sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen!

Open End


End file.
